Hikari's Letter
by Jasy-Rino415
Summary: This is not a story about the characters in Skip Beat! but there is a bit in it that is related. I couldn't find the manga or anime that this is related to which is Special A. I hope you enjoy this, please leave comments below so I can release next part. thanks :) Enjoy!


Hikari's Letter

Dear everybody

I am so sorry I am writing this letter so soon and before I talk about what is happening. I just want to say this is Hikari Hanazono and nobody is making me write this. Now that is out of the way let me explain what is happening you might think I am really foolish on doing this on my own but I am sorry. I was approached by a man the other day threatening he will take you all away from me, I got scared and said "Ni I won't let you, they are all very important to me". He looked at me with a strange look… Then he finally spoke "How much do they mean to you". I answered "Everything", he had an evil smile and I wanted to back away the stranger seemed to notice this and told me "Don't bother I made it so you can't move and even if you scream nobody will help you, no matter what". That is when I asked, "What do you want with them". He looked at me surprised that I asked him the question. It took a couple of seconds before he answered my question. He says "It's all because of you". I had a deep frown on my face I didn't understand. He added, "You can save them if you want". That is when I had hope "How", I asked. He smiled that evil smile again and said "If you come with me and be mine I will leave them alone". I was so shocked at his reply. I started to think about what I could do. I finally said "What will happen to me if I agree". He replied with a smirk "Nothing much you will just be with me forever and if you are good I might release you. Basically if I say jump, you say how high got it". I took a step back, finally I could move again. The stranger was shocked and asked me "What are you, how did you move"? How rude I thought then I saw a chance I started to run home… But fate didn't let me. The stranger grabbed my arm and pinned me against a wall. My chest was at the wall and he said in my ear, "Don't try that again, you can't escape me". I trembled in fear, I heard him laughing that is when I got scared and was starting to struggle against him. But he was too strong for me he spun me around and he hit my back against the wall, he didn't look pleased and before I could move. He pressed his lips on mine, I couldn't do anything more than close my eyes and try to move my head but he was to powerful. He held my right arm in his left hand and my chin in his right hand. I was hitting him with my left arm but he didn't take notice he just kept kissing me so I did the only thing I could do in this situation. I lifted my knee to his jewels and he went down like nails as soon as he let me go u ran as fast as my legs could take me I shouted "HELP, HELP ME PLEASE", but no one took notice so I started to run home, I looked behind me to see if he followed me, but I couldn't see anyone so I slowed down but when I was still looking behind me I bumped into someone and I apologized and moved to the side was about to start walking again but the person I bumped into stood in front of me I looked up at his face. I was him, it was the man, and it was the stranger. All I could do was say "OH GOD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME". The man says "That wasn't very nice". I just looked around to see what options I have then suddenly we were back in the ally he kissed me in. it took a little while to get my surroundings. When I was still getting my surroundings, I was pushed into a wall again. "Aw" I said as I seen him again. He looked pissed off so he did, I didn't know if it was cause of me or what but he started walking towards me. I froze in fear as a million questions came into my head what's he going to do, what is going to happen to me? When he finally reached me he pulled on my shirt collar of my shirt and ripped it, I still couldn't move I was terrified. Then I felt his breath on my skin, I felt sick. Then all of the sudden he was kissing my neck and I could feel a sharp pain on my neck. What is that pain? The pain was sore and then the stranger looked at me he had blood around his mouth and he had pointy teeth. And that is when it was too much for me to handle I fainted. When I woke up I was being carried at the time I couldn't move, my body felt numb. After a while I was suddenly dropped on the ground. "Ow" I said as I looked up, it was him again. He smiled at me and said "I like you", "You what?!" I replied, "I like you" he repeated, I was too stunned to reply with anything, but I didn't need to. "You can go home for now but I will be back to collect you and if you refuse to come with me, your beloved friends or whatever are gone, Got it!" I replied with a simple "Yes". So I went back and you were all there you all were so worried as you seen that my collar was ripped, I just said "I tripped, don't worry, I'm fine." I put on my best smile to make you all stop worrying, this is the reason, why I wanted to spend so much time as I could with you all, but I couldn't tell you as I knew you would have stopped me, but I couldn't let you all die or get injured. I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you all but we might see each other again in the future. Also do not forget you have each other. I love all of you ok so hold onto that and don't let go of it, keep me in your hearts and I will do the same. Now I am writing separately to each of you I will write the name of who I am writing to at the top of the letter.

I will write to…


End file.
